Sinergia
by Zelha
Summary: Las dinámicas de tres personas afectadas por la soledad. KakaSakuYama, un experimento que quise probar.


**Disclaimer: **No son míos. Si lo fueran, estuviese nadando en yenes. Dedicado a CelticOak, MitsukiShiroi y Katwamp.

-

**Si****nergia**

-

_La interacción de dos o más agentes o fuerzas que sus efectos combinados da más resultados que la suma de sus efectos individuales._

Eventualmente, todo se resumió a una mirada de entendimiento, una palabra, una sonrisa que sí pudo ver porque no se ocultaba detrás de un brillante sol amarillo, un azul tormentoso o la impasibilidad de la noche oscura.

No era difícil para Sakura el verlo de un modo más beneficioso, desde que él mismo le salvó la vida más de una vez, incluso cuando ese viejo amor, ese dolor de corazón que aún sentía al ver esos ojos negros mirándola con tanta... ¿qué¿Frialdad, desconocimiento, impavidez, furia?

Luego se reía internamente al ver a Naruto escondiéndose a sus espaldas de sus caras intimidantes y sus bien planteados dardos, directos y bien apuntados como cada uno de sus jutsus.

Por otro lado, las enseñanzas que una vez le negó por haber caído en ese viejo estereotipo de 'protección', fueron disculpadas, olvidadas y compensadas con ratos de palabras, de reconocimiento, de besos descubiertos y recuerdos de más de una cicatriz que marcaba una realidad y un sentimiento que fue creciendo con el tiempo.

Muchos en Konoha la hubiesen tildado de zorra, por lo menos.

Pero Sakura no pensaba en etiquetas cuando yacía entre ellos.

Era más que un lado de ella que pocos conocían; era la máxima expresión de lo que significaba ser necesitado. El caminar lado a lado, en vez de ver las espaldas de sus acompañantes.

Lado a lado. Aceptación, respeto, consideración.

Y en donde caben dos, pueden caber tres, por qué no.

Kakashi le había dado más que el mirar debajo de los significados; ANBU enseñaba bien cuando todo se analizaba, la más breve palabra, la más leve mirada, el más silencioso suspiro.

Y cuando Kakashi no se hallaba entre su culpabilidad, Tenzou estaba allí, para hablar, para discutir, para sostener una conversación que iba mucho más allá de libros naranjas, de ramen de carne, de tintas especiales para brochas, de venganzas, de muertes y de remordimientos.

Ella recibía, aceptando todo lo que ambos tenían para ofrecerle. A cambio, su corazón, esa fuerza avasallante que dirigía tanto sus puños como sus palabras, sus lágrimas, su simpatía, su sonrisa y su gran empatía, se los entregaba a manos llenas, entre gemidos y susurros que cortaban la quietud de la noche de la Hoja.

Una combinación de movimientos, más de dos, pero nunca más de tres. Según la retorcida opinión de aquel de cabellos de plata y manos tan hábiles como sólo un genio las puede tener, sólo bastaban ellos dos para ella. Nunca se podría comprender, siendo un observador, sobre las mecánicas de sus encuentros, de sus recuerdos, de sus momentos.

Tenzou la hacía reír, tanto como Kakashi la hacía enojar con sus mil y unas excusas. Pero ella los perdonaba, porque a la final nunca había podido estar sin uno de ellos. Nunca había llegado a dejarlos esperando por ella, ni siquiera en misiones, cuando yacían en un charco de su propia sangre y ella batallaba entre una naciente fobia por la sangre -sangre en todos lados, sangre en sus ropas, en sus rostros, en sus cuerpos-, haciendo brillar sus manos en ese suave brillo verde que siempre les hacía suspirar de alivio e, internamente, aunque no lo admitiera ni el uno ni el otro, agradecer por esas suaves pero rudas manos cuando venía el caso.

Tenzou era un hombre práctico. No se le conoció cosa que le molestara sobremanera, así como a Kakashi, que aún con máscara hacía malas caras al tempura. Yamato no tenía malas mañas, ni tampoco se le encontró en eventos sociales. Pero, sí se le conocía el hecho de que muchos de los árboles del Forest of Death eran suyos. Un experimento genético que para muchos fue fallido, para Sakura, al verlo repoblar una sección de los bosques que rodeaban la villa, era más que una bendición.

Una habilidad única, pensó incoherentemente cuando las ramas la sujetaban suavemente, permitiéndole al creador acercarse, inhalar su aroma, hundirse en ella como si no hubiese un mañana, galante en movimientos, basto en sentimientos, completo en redención.

Más de mil técnicas que no hacían falta cuando el shinobi que alardeaba de ellas se despojaba de la máscara y se aplicaba en lo que de veras le enseñaban los libros que tanto favorecía: hacerla gritar hasta enronquecer era su máximo logro, hacerla vibrar con cada toque, con cada caricia, era su propio pasatiempo, olvidando por un momento en peso del pasado, del presente y del futuro.

Si les hubiese preguntado -claro, si ellos hubiesen estado dispuestos a contestar-, Tenzou hubiese respondido sobre el entendimiento que sólo las mentes que piensan igual pueden alcanzar. Kakashi, en cambio, hubiese puntualizado sobre la calidez de un corazón que va por el camino de la vida con un destino predeterminado.

A la final, ninguno de los dos admitiría en público, y menos el uno al otro, lo mucho que necesitaban de esas manos, de esos ojos y de esa alma.

Pronto, cada uno de ellos se rindió a la evidencia; ella no podía escoger entre uno de los dos. Y como nadie podía criticarle el ser egoísta -claro, más de una vez estuvo a punto de desfallecer por esforzarse demasiado, curándoles hasta el más mínimo rasguño, lo que marcaba realmente su nivel de egoísmo-, aceptaron concluyentemente que, aunque la tuviesen que compartir, era mejor con ellos que con otros; mejor ellos que con un minusválido emocional, con un vengador sin ilusiones o con un aspirante a Hokage que no veía a su alrededor.

No piensen mal. Esto era sólo la sinceridad y la realidad de los hechos. Sakura era demasiado dulce para decir lo contrario, así que quedaba en ellos la responsabilidad de protegerla... aún cuando ella no lo supiese.

Y así, una rutina fue establecida. Unas noches con el Copy Ninja, otras con el Capitán ANBU. Y otras -demandadas por ella-, donde ambos lograban arrancar la angustia y las subestimaciones de sus sentidos, entre caricias y contorsiones que nunca se había imaginado que en un plano horizontal fuesen tan impresionantes.

Trabajo en equipo, dirían con ironía para escuchar su suave y cansada risa, tintineante como cascabeles, en sus oídos y debajo de sus pieles.

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -  
_


End file.
